Va t'en !
by Gouline971
Summary: - Bonjour Lily - Cette dernière sursauta et se retourna. Lorsqu'elle vit qui lui avait adressé la parole, elle sortit sa baguette prête à attaquer.


**Hello Everyone !**

J'espère que vous allez bien. Je me sens de plus en plus inspirés par Lily les Maraudeurs et Rogue, donc j'en profite. Ce **OS **se passe durant le **mariage** de **Lily** et **James**. Un intrus va rendre une petite visite à la jeune mariée.

**Bonne Lecture.**

_Disclaimer_ : Les personnages et l'univers appartiennent à Mrs JK Rowling.

_**Résumé**_ : - Bonjour Lily - Cette dernière sursauta et se retourna. Lorsqu'elle vit qui lui avait adressé la parole, elle sortit sa baguette prête à attaquer.

_**Va t'en !**_

**Eté 1979**

Lily se regardait dans le miroir. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire que ce moment allait enfin arriver. Elle allait se marier avec James Potter. A chaque fois qu'elle y pensait, elle trouvait ça complètement fou. I peine deux ans, Lily avait James Potter en horreur. Puis était arrivée leur septième année, ils avaient tous les deux été nommés préfet-en-chef et devaient donc se retrouver ensemble pour leur devoir. Avec le temps, Lily avait remarqué que James avait changé, évolué, grandit. Et comme beaucoup d'élèves de la gent féminine de Poudlard, Lily s'était rendue compte qu'elle avait le béguin pour lui. Une chance pour elle, James l'aimait depuis sa cinquième année.

Quand ils commencèrent à sortir ensemble, James avait dit à qui voulait l'entendre que Lily était sa petite amie. Lily n'aurait jamais cru à ce moment là, en être flattée. Sirius la charriait beaucoup lui rappelant tous noms d'oiseau qu'elle avait bien pu lancer à James, mais elle n'en avait que faire. Elle aimait James et c'était tout ce qui comptait.

Quand James l'avait demandé en mariage, ce fut une réelle surprise pour elle. Elle ne s'y attendait vraiment pas. Après avoir quitté Poudlard, Lily avait eu peur que son histoire avec James se termine. Il lui avait tout simplement dit « Maintenant que je t'ai, je te garde. » Il n'avait pas eu idée de l'effet que cette phrase avait eu sur elle. En temps normal, face à un engagement tel que lui proposait James, Lily aurait réfléchit à deux fois avant de donner une réponse. Pourtant ce soir-là, lorsqu'elle le vit, un genoux à terre totalement débraillé après avoir combattu contre Voldemort pour la toute première fois et s'en être tiré in extremis, Lily s'était rendue compte qu'elle avait faillit le perdre, qu'elle l'aimait plus que tout et que surtout, la vie était beaucoup trop courte pour se donner le temps d'attendre. Alors elle avait dit oui, tout simplement. Un simple et unique oui que James avait accepté avec le plus beau des sourires qu'il avait pu lui offrir.

Le mariage devait avoir lieu et vite. Il fallait trouver un endroit sain et sauf pour une cérémonie discrète. Voilà comment le mariage se fit à Godric's Hollow, dans la maison de Bathilda Tourdesac une très vieille amie de Dumbledore avec quelque membre de l'Ordre du Phénix présent dont Sirius Black qui serait leur témoin.

-Tu es sublime Lily, lui dit Alice Londubat que Lily avait invité avec sont très jeune mari Franck.

-Merci, dit Lily en souriant tout en la regardant dans le miroir. J'espère être aussi heureuse avec James que toi tu l'es avec Franck.

-Je ne me fais aucun souci pour ça.

-Tu ne regrettes pas parfois ? Je veux dire, les circonstances dans lesquelles nous nous marions. La précipitation, la crainte. Ce n'est pas le genre de mariage auquel nous aspirons.

-C'est vrai. Mais peu importe l'endroit où la cérémonie se produit, ce qui compte c'est que James et toi vous aimiez et que vous l'officialisiez. Aussi petite sera la cérémonie. Il n'y a aucun regret à avoir, si c'est ce que tu veux.

-C'est ce que je veux, affirma Lily.

-Alors il n'y a que ça qui importe.

-Alice ! purent-elles entre Franck crier.

-Je reviens, tout de suite.

-D'accord.

Alice quitta la chambre et laissa Lily seule. Celle termina de se coiffer tout en regardant par la fenêtre les derniers préparatifs pour la cérémonie. Elle vit James et Sirius discuter, Bathilda Tourdesac et Dumbldore discuter. Maugrey était là près à toute attaque éventuelle avec sa phrase fétiche « Vigilance Constante !» Hagrid aussi était là.

-Bonjour Lily.

Cette dernière sursauta et se retourna. Lorsqu'elle vit qui lui avait adressé la parole, elle sortit sa baguette prête à attaquer.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ! Comment as-tu fait pour entrer ici !

-Tu es sublime Lily.

-Va-t'en !

-Lily…

-Je n'hésiterai pas à te lancer un sort si tu ne pars pas tout de suite !

-Mais…

-Va-t'en Severus !

Mais Severus Rogue ne fit pas un geste. Il resta immobile devant Lily, baguette à la main mais les bras ballants. Il n'avait aucune intention de faire de mal Lily et il savait qu'elle allait baisser la garde. Elle le fit peu de temps après tout en restant méfiante.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? demanda-t-elle.

-Je suis ici pour t'empêcher de faire une bêtise.

-De quoi tu parles ?

-Je parle de ça, de ce qui se passe. Ce… le….

-Mariage ? finit Lily.

Rogue baissa la tête puis acquiesça. Sentant la colère monter en elle, Lily gifla. Autant dire que Rogue ne s'y était absolument pas attendu. Il releva la tête en portant sa main à sa joue. Il regarda Lily qui avait subitement rougit.

-Quand on aime quelqu'un et qu'on a la chance que ce soit réciproque, on se marie. Ça n'a rien d'une bêtise. Mais ça, c'est une chose que tu es incapable de comprendre, n'est-ce pas ?

-Mais… mais tu ne peux pas faire ça, Lily.

-Et pourquoi pas ?

-Parce que tu le détestes ! Tu détestes Potter et sa bande de copains attardés ! Tu les as en horreur ! Tu ne peux pas subitement l'épouser !

-Les gens changent Severus. Que ce soit en bien ou mal, les gens changent. Ce n'est pas quelque chose que je suis en train de t'apprendre puisque tu es très bien placé pour le savoir, n'est-ce pas ?

Une fois de plus, Rogue baissa la tête au lieu de répondre.

-Comment… comment en sommes-nous arrivés là, Lily ? Comment…

-Comment ? Tu tiens vraiment à ce que je te réponde ? Tu es sérieux ?

-Lily.

-Très bien, je pense que tout a réellement commencé lorsque tu m'as appelé Sang-de-Bourbe en cinquième année devant tout le monde alors que j'essayais de te défendre contre James et sa bande de copains attardés, comme tu dis. Tu te rappelles ? Ce jour-là je me suis sentie blessée et j'ai très vite compris que notre amitié était basée sur des mensonges.

-Je regrette tellement ce qui s'est passé ce jour-là Lily, lui dit Rogue Si seulement j'avais pu revenir en arrière…

-Revenir en arrière ? répéta Lily toujours en colère. Mais pour quoi faire, hein ? Tu ne m'aurais pas insulté mais ça ne t'aurait pas empêcher d'avoir toujours les mêmes pensées, les mêmes idéaux qui nous opposent ! Va-t'en !

-Lily.

-Je t'ai dit de t'en aller ! répéta Lily en repointant sa baguette sur lui.

Rogue lui prit le poignet pour l'empêcher de lui jeter le moindre sort mais Lily avait des ressource set donna un coup en plein dans sa poitrine. Rogue en eut le souffle coupé et lâcha Lily qui à son tour lui prit fermement le poignet gauche et en souleva la manche. Lorsqu'elle vit la marque es Ténèbres à son bras, elle planta ses yeux dans ceux Rogue qui fut incapable de regarder ailleurs.

-Alors ça se résume à ça, dit-elle les larmes aux yeux. Tu as officialisé les choses avec ton Maître ?

-Je… Lily je…

-Tu sais ce qu'il a fait il y a un mois ton cher Maître ? Tu le sais ?

Rogue acquiesça la tête en fermant les yeux. Savoir que Lord Voldemort avait faillit la tuer le rendait malade.

-Tu le remercieras pour moi parce que c'est grâce à cet événement que je me suis rendue compte à quel point j'aimais James. C'est grâce à cet événement qu'il s'est lancé et m'a demandé en mariage. (Lily lui lâcha le poignet et recula en essuyant ses larmes) Tu me détestes à ce point, Severus ?

-Non ! dit-il précipitamment. Non Lily, je ne te déteste pas ! Jamais !

-Et pourtant, tu fais tout pour me prouver le contraire.

-Qu'est-ce que je peux faire ? Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour te prouver que j'ai raison ! Dis-moi et je le ferai !

-Mais c'est trop tard. C'est finit Severus. Nous sommes à présent ennemis. Nous n'avons plus rien en commun. La prochaine fois qu'on se verra, ce sera lors d'une bataille. Et ce jour-là, je n'hésiterai pas à me battre contre toi.

-Lily.

-Va t'en. Je ne veux plus te voir.

Lily lui tourna le dos, continuant de regarder par la fenêtre. Rogue se retint du mieux qu'il put pour ne pas pleurer. Il se rendait compte une fois de plus qu'il était en train de perdre Lily, sa Lily. Sa meilleure amie, sa confidente, la fille qu'il aimait.

-Tu as tort Lily. On ne sera jamais ennemis. Et tu le sais. Sinon tu m'aurais déjà livré.

Lily se retourna prête à répliquer, mais Rogue avait disparu. Ne restait plus qu'une biche argenté au milieu de la pièce, qui s'en alla par la fenêtre. La porte s'ouvrit pour faire place à Alice.

-Je suis vraiment désolée. Dumbledore voulait qu'on se charge d'une petite protection supplémentaire juste au cas où. Si tu veux mon avis, Maugrey a dû le harceler pour ça. Lily tout va bien ? Tu… tu as pleuré ?

-Quoi ? Oh ! C'est… c'est l'émotion. Tout va bien. On peut y aller ?

-Bien sûr. On n'attend plus que toi. Sirius trépigne d'impatience de te voir, alors imagine un peu dans quel état se trouve James. Allez, viens.

Les deux filles sortirent de la chambre. Lily poussa un petit cri ne voyant pas qui fonça sur elle pour la prendre dans ses bras pour ensuite lui faire une bise sur la joue.

-Lily, tu es magnifique !

-Merci Sirius. Mais ne refais plus jamais ça !

-Promis. Bon, assez rigolé, plantons tout et partons convoler en noce.

Alice leva les yeux au ciel alors que Lily se mit à sourire.

-Tu es mignon, mais je préfère largement faire ça avec James.

-J'aurais au moins essayé, dit Sirius en haussant les épaules.

Alice s'avança dans l'allée en tant que demoiselle d'honneur au son de la marche nuptiale.

-Prête ? demanda Sirius à Lily.

-Oui.

Sirius l'embrassa sur le front une dernière fois puis ils avancèrent le long de l'allée. Tout le monde la regardait émerveillée, James également, qui en avait presque la bouche bée. La seule chose que Lily regrettait était l'absence de ses parents. Elle aurait tant souhaité qu'ils soient présents pour partager son bonheur. Mais les faire venir ici était beaucoup trop risqué selon Dumbledore. Ils étaient donc restés chez eux à attendre une lettre de leur fille leur disant qu'elle était devenue Mrs Potter. De plus, sa chère sœur Pétunia avait bien fait comprendre que Lily était un nid à problème depuis qu'elle était avec James. Beaucoup trop de gens mourraient et disparaissaient autour du monstre qu'elle était à son goût. Mais Pétunia refusait de comprendre toutes les tensions qu'il y avait dans le monde magique. Elle refusait d'admettre qu'elle avait autant besoin de protection que ses parents. Non, pour elle, tout ceci n'était que des balivernes et toutes les personnes qui étaient comme elle, devaient être enfermées dans un hôpital psychiatrique.

Lily soupira. Pourquoi pensait-elle à sa sœur alors qu'elle s'avançait vers l'homme de sa vie pour s'unir à lui jusqu'à la fin de ses jours.

Sirius lui embrassa la joue une dernière fois et la donna symbolique à James, comme aurait dû faire son père. James la regarda avec l'un des plus beaux sourires qu'il ne lui avait jamais fait.

**000**

La cérémonie avait été très émouvante et aussi très rapide à son goût. Lily eut l'impression que le mage avait peur qu'une attaque survienne. Il avait presque disparu cinq minutes après avoir déclaré Lily et James mari et femme. Lily crut même voir Sirius versé une petite larme en compagnie de Hagrid lorsque James lui avait mis son alliance. Lily sourit en y repensant. Il fallait vraiment qu'il fasse dans l'extravagance. Lily regarda la vingtaine d'invité s'amuser, Frank et Alice s'embrasser, Dumbledore, McGonagall et Maugrey discuter. Elle trouvait dommage que Remus ne fusse pas présent pour la cérémonie. Le pauvre tentait de se remettre d'une dure Pleine Lune où il avait été déchaîné. Il avait mordu Sirius à la jambe et avait griffé James lorsqu'ils étaient partis en escapade avec lui. Seul Peter s'en était sorti indemne. Il fallait dire qu'il était facile de se faufiler lorsqu'on était un rat. Lily s'était toujours demandé pourquoi Peter Pettigrow se transformait en rat.

Lily sortit de ses pensées lorsqu'elle sentit un bras autour de sa taille. Elle sourit et se retourna pour embrasser son jeune mari.

-Ma belle Lily.

-Tu en es à combien de verre de whisky ? demanda-t-elle en voyant le verre vide dans les mains de James.

-Je n'en sais trop rien. Sirius remplit mon verre dès que je le vide. Il dit que c'est pour boire en l'honneur de Remus alité.

-Tu veux bien me faire plaisir ?

-Tout ce que tu veux ma chérie.

-Arrête. Laisse Sirius boire seul.

James dit la moue avant de poser son verre sur la table. Lily l'embrassa et l'emmena sur la piste de danse. James commença à se sentir mal à l'aise. Il n'avait jamais été un très bon danseur. Les invités allaient maintenant de découvrir et Sirius se ferait un réel plaisir de le montrer su doigt tout en riant à gorge déployée. James le fusilla du regard alors que Lily lui disait de ne pas faire attention à lui. James reporta son attention sur Lily qui était encore partie dans ses pensées.

-Tout va bien, chérie ?

-Oui, bien sûr. Pourquoi ?

-Je… je sais que ce n'est pas le mariage idéal, que tu aurais voulu que tes parents soient présents…

-James, ce n'est rien. On était d'accord. On se mariait le plus rapidement possible tout gardant un maximum de protection. Mes parents ont très bien compris. C'est vrai que j'ai toujours rêvé d'un mariage somptueux avec tous nos amis et toutes notre famille, mais les circonstances font que ce n'est pas possible. Ce n'est pas grave. Ce qui compte c'est qu'on ait pu se dire oui. C'est le plus important.

-Tu le penses ?

-Oui. Je t'aime James, c'est tout ce qui importe pour l'instant.

-Je t'aime aussi.

James était sur le point d'embrasser Lily une nouvelle fois lorsque Sirius débarqua au milieu d'eux avec un large sourire aux lèvres.

-Je vous adore tous les deux, vous le savez ça ? Je – vous – aime !

-Stade un de l'état d'ébriété, dit James alors que Sirius embrassait les deux mariés sur le front.

-Mais non ! Je vais très bien ! Il faut juste que je ne me retrouve pas devant McGonagall, Dumbledore ou Maugrey ou Tourdesac ou… Oh, j'y pense ! Je veux un filleul, hein ! Un beau bébé à gâter ! Au boulot ! Alice ! hurla-t-il en lâchant les jeunes mariés. Lâche Frank deux minutes et viens danser !

-Même pas en rêve, Black !

Lily et James pouffèrent de rire face au refus d'Alice. Cette dernière n'avait d'yeux que pour Frank et ne dansait qu'avec lui. Ce n'était certainement pas avec Sirius qu'elle irait valser, surtout demander de la sorte.

Lily, toujours dans les bras de James, admit que même si ce n'était pas le mariage dont elle avait rêvé, elle passait l'un des plus beaux jours de sa vie.

**000**

Au même moment, à l'Impasse du Tisseur, Severus Rogue pleurait tout en noyant sa tristesse dans l'alcool. C'était finit. Elle le lui avait dit, c'était trop tard. Il avait perdu son amitié et la chance qu'un jour, Lily puisse l'aimer autant que lui l'aimait. Non. Elle avait décidé d'épouser ce Potter qu'il avait détesté depuis le jour où il l'avait vu. Il avait cru que ça avait été la même chose pour Lily. Il s'était trompé.

Rogue regarda une photo de Lily et lui lorsqu'ils étaient jeunes, avant qu'elle décide de ne plus jamais lui adresser la parole à cause de sa bêtise. Il avait tant regretté ses paroles, il avait tant voulu qu'elle lui pardonne. Mais c'était trop tard.

Lily le lui avait dit. - _Va t'en !_ - Elle ne voulait plus le voir. - _Va t'en !_ - Ils étaient ennemis. - _Va t'en !_ - La marque des Ténèbres le prouvait. - _Tu me détestes à ce point, Severus ?_

- Non. Non, Séverus ne la détestait pas. C'en était même tout le contraire ! Mais Lily Evans en préférait un autre et l'avait épousé.

Alors qu'il en soit ainsi, pensa Rogue. Ils combattraient dans deux camps opposés. Et il ferait tout – tout ! – pour satisfaire son nouveau Maître, Lord Voldemort.

_**Fin.**_

Alors, alors ? Dîtes-moi ce que vous en avez pensé. Est-ce que ça vous a plus ou pas ? Est-ce que le personnage de Rogue est crédible ? Et celui de Lily ? Je veux tout savoir de vos pensées sur ce OS ^

**Gouline971**

******PS** : Si ça intéresse quelques personnes, j'ai écrit un **OS **concernant uniquement**Lily**, les **Maraudeurs** et**Harry **: _**Dernier moment de bonheur.**_


End file.
